


A Second Beginning

by TLynn



Series: Tangled Up [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Series, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it was beyond her comprehension how she could've ever even considered anything over all she already<br/>had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Beginning

"Mulder?"

Despite the jetlag, he opened his eyes immediately at the sound of her voice, drifting in from where he left her on  
the couch. Her voice sounded thick with sleep and carried a hint of alarm.

"In here, Scully," he called, turning his body to lie on his side.

She appeared in the doorway, still fully dressed save for her shoes, and leaned against she door jamb, one hand  
coming up to smooth over her hair. The combination of soft moonlight from his bedroom and faint fluorescent from his  
fish tank created a gentle aura around her and he couldn't help but smile.

"I forgot where I was," she said with a chuckle.

He returned her amusement with a small laugh and allowed himself to watch her for a few moments, the level of his  
scrutiny hidden in the shadowed darkness of the room. She'd filled his dreams anymore, the intensity of her presence in  
his psyche greater than ever since their one night together over a month before. She'd asked for time and he gave it,  
willingly and without objection, but he hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be to wait for her now that he  
knew what it was like to have her in his bed. His dreams had been filled with the memory of being pressed naked  
against her flesh, of being inside her, finally, making her come. It took everything he had in him, but he approached  
it like he did anything else: passionate and determined. It was his subconscious that reneged on the deal and filled  
his waking hours with thoughts of her.

"I guess I should get home," she said, but made effort to move. She was watching him as well. He studied her face in  
the dim moonlight, letting her words hang in the air.

He held out his hand and after a slight hesitation, she moved to the bed, taking his hand as she sat down next to  
him. He interlaced their fingers and brought their hands down to rest atop his thigh. He tried to ignore how close  
her hip was to his groin.

"Busy weekend," he offered.

"Busy weekend," she agreed with a nod.

He could feel the nervous energy radiate from her small form. Something had shifted within her as a result of  
seeing Daniel Waterston again, of being in his presence, of being thrown back into a dynamic she'd long since left  
behind. She hadn't recounted each and every detail of her time with him, hadn't told him how close she'd been to  
accepting the offer of her ex-lover. But earlier, sitting in the comfort of Mulder's living room, and now, in the  
quiet and safety of his bedroom, it was beyond her comprehension how she could've ever even considered  
anything over all she already had.

"Mulder..." she said, his name almost a whisper.

He tightened his grip on her hand for a moment before releasing it and sliding his hand up beneath the hem of her  
sleeve and around her wrist, his touch light as he moved even further up her arm in a caress. His heart threatened  
to beat from his chest.

"Stay," he said softly.

She leaned down, using her right hand to brace her body above him, until her face was inches from his. She could  
feel his quickening against her cheek and a tingle of fear filled her. She closed the distance swiftly, stifling the  
fear before it grew, and devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss. He responded eagerly, his tongue hot and probing as  
he fought to return her fervor.

She pulled away suddenly, quickly standing, and he began to panic, his brain already preparing the words he hoped would  
convince her to stop her retreat. Relief washed over him and his lips curved into a smile when he saw what she  
intended, however, when he watched as she shed her blazer and laid it on the foot of his bed. She pulled her top off  
and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to slide down her hips into a pool at her feet. As she leaned over to quickly  
strip off her pantyhose, he reached under the covers and slid his boxers from his body, kicking them to the floor  
behind him as he scooted back to make room for her. She made quick work of the simple cotton bra and panties and,  
almost shyly, slipped into the bed next to him. He couldn't help the shuddering breath that escaped him when her body  
finally pressed against him.

They were a tangle of limbs, lips, and tongues instantly as they fell into each other's embrace. She grabbed handfuls  
of his flesh as he settled above her, his rapidly growing erection nestled against her belly. The plaintive  
desperation that had been the foundation of their last encounter was gone, but the urgency was still pressing, the  
novelty still fresh, and it was all he could do not to pound himself into her again. She cradled him between her  
thighs and moved her hips against him, languid, building herself up. He moved a hand to cover her breast, squeezing  
it lightly, then went further until he found the heat between her legs. Her body was ready for him as his fingers  
entered her, testing and teasing before withdrawing to take his cock in his hand. He pressed against her, slipping  
easily inside, and they groaned in unison as he buried himself deep. Now propped on his elbows, he began to  
thrust. His head felt heavy and he let it fall, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. Her legs wrapped around  
his waist, her arms around his neck, and she held him against her with all her strength and he moved above her.  
He felt dizzy with sensation and felt the heat radiate from her body and wash over every part of his being.

She arched her back and gasped into his hair as release washed over her, her arms tightening around his neck in a  
fierce grip. Her inner muscles throbbed around him, hastening the advent of his own climax, his mouth open in a  
moan against the sweat-slickened curve of her neck. He fell limp on top of her for a few long moments before rolling to  
his side, but her hands quickly moved to hold him in place. His head fell to rest in the valley of her breasts and he  
could feel the beat of her heart against his face, could feel her chest rise and fall as she regained her breath.  
She held his head, one hand combing through his hair while the other settled against his neck, gently stroking the  
skin there. Her warmth and scent surrounded him and he couldn't remember a time he felt more content.

He wanted to talk to her, wanted her to talk to him. He wanted to tell her how happy he was, wanted to move his  
head and kiss her gently, show her how much he cared. But the hour, the jetlag, the exertion, it all caught up with  
him and before he knew it, he drifted into deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

He'd hoped, but hadn't expected, her to be there when he woke up and was disappointed to find her gone. If it  
weren't for the unmistakable smell of sex still lingering in the air and on his sheets, he may have thought it was  
all a dream. He showered and dressed quickly and efficiently, his eyes lingering on his rumpled bed and the  
dent in her pillow as he walked out of his bedroom.

He'd never been so nervous to see her, never been so uncertain about what to expect. He didn't know if he could  
handle it if she wanted to ignore what had happened. He felt his anger at the mere thought. Their paths had led  
them to each other time and time again and he could see in her eyes, feel in her touch, that this was the right one,  
the only one. He had to hope that together they'd let that certainty overcome the fear, even in the harsh light of  
day.

She'd beaten him to the office. He stood in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee, silently observing her. Her  
knees were bent slightly as she stood in front of the computer, one hand clicking the mouse while one the other  
held the telephone to her ear. Her tone and body language said 'business as usual'. He took a deep breath and stepped  
forward.

"Yes, sir," she was saying as she glimpsed up at him. "Yes, he just got in. We'll be right up."

"Time for coffee?" he asked, setting the cups down on the table as she hung up the phone.

"No, he wants us up there now," she said, stacking a few stray files that littered the desk.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. His heart sank.

"Skinner?"

"Kersh."

"Well, we better get going, then."

She nodded and moved from behind the desk towards the door. He matched her step and out of habit, placed his hand on  
the small of her back as he followed her into the hallway. She stiffened slightly at the contact and he was about to  
pull away when he felt her stop and lean into his touch, slowly, deliberately.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks held a flush that suited  
her well. She was breathtaking.

"Thanks for the coffee," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he said, returning the smile.

"C'mon, Mulder," she said, regaining her posture, pacing ahead of him. "You know full well patience is a virtue A.D.  
Kersh doesn't possess."

And with that the moment was broken. His doubts were forgotten and his heart soared.

* * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Carol - this story wouldn't be what it is without her.


End file.
